Waitress
by FanOfDeliciousFlavour
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng works as a waitress at Fu's Pie Diner alongside Alya and Chloe, stuck in a small town in an unhappy marriage to her husband Luca. When Marinette unexpectedly becomes pregnant, she finds solace in the company of her gynecologist, Dr. Adrien Agreste. Looking for ways out, she sees a pie contest and its grand prize as her chance. But can she make it there?
1. Chapter 1 - Opening Up

**A/N - Hey guys! My name is Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour), and welcome to the story! This is an AU of Miraculous inspired by the musical waitress. I'll let the work speak for itself... hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sugar. Butter. Flour.

She deftly plucked the things she knew she would need, taking the ingredients from the pantry and mixing them into her bowl. She always started with the same three ingredients,but after that, down went the recipe.

Because Marinette Dupain-Cheng always baked from the heart.

Everyone always wanted to know what was inside each of her pies. She would simply smile and give the reply that left them frustrated; "just sugar, butter, and flour."

But what else was she supposed to say? Because her _whole life _was in those pies, in this kitchen, and she could hardly tell that to everyone.

Marinette glanced down at her flour-stained apron.

_What a mess she was making._

* * *

Kim Chiến Lê, the diner chef, entered the room, bringing with him the trays onto which Marinette would deposit her daily creations.

"Marinette! What's the special pie today?"

"Uh, deep shit blueberry bacon," She rattled off absentmindedly.

"Deep shit?" Kim questioned.

"Ye- uh, dish!" Marinette turned red as a tomato when she realized her mistake. "Deep dish. Sorry, Kim."

"Come on, Marinette," He scoffed, before moving along.

She just offered a tight smile, loading her pies onto the tray as her fellow waitresses, Alya and Chloe, joined her.

Just like every day, this one was a carbon copy of an old routine. The girls exchanged greetings, donning their aprons and preparing themselves to begin the day.

Alya Césaire was Marinette's best friend, had been for years. She was quirky and hilarious and miraculously still single. It was a small town, and Alya struggled to find anyone who could keep up with her enthusiasm and unique passions.

Chloe Bourgeois, on the other hand, had been Marinette's enemy for the longest time. In school they had hated one another, and after graduating Chloe took off to pursue her dreams in Hollywood… only to come back again, finding no satisfaction anywhere else in the world. So, home was where she ended up, stuck with the husband her parents had insisted on before they passed. Her and Marinette had long made up, and were now good friends.

Taking a deep breath, Marinette pushed a switch and watched the open sign flicker to life. For the remainder of the day, her hours would be filled with the same phrases; hello, how've you been, thank you, come again.

Some things just never changed.

"Order up!" Kim called, ringing the bell. He glared at Chloe. "Come on, put some hustle in that bustle."

"You know, Kim, I love what you've done with your hair," Chloe told him with a smile, catching him completely off guard. "Tell us, how'd you get it to come out of your nostrils like that?"

She snatched the plates from him, and made her way back to her tables as Kim fumed.

Marinette, in the meanwhile, smiled as she saw a regular enter the shop. She quickly moved to help the older man sit down at a table.

"Hello, Fu, what'll it be today?" She asked him.

"Marinette, I'm warm. It's warm in here," He grumbled.

"I'll let Kim know."

"My palms are sweating!" He declared. Marinette laughed.

"I hear you, Fu."

"Okay, listen up, today I want a big piece of your blueberry pie with my scrambled eggs and toast. And a tomato! On the side, on its own plate."

"No potatoes with that?" Marinette asked, diligently scribbling down his order. She paused, feeling something stirring in her stomach. Fu glanced up at her.

"Did I say anything about potatoes? Where are you getting potatoes from?"

"No potatoes, tomato," Marinette chuckled. "Is that everything?"

"No, I also want coffee," He told her. "But don't bring that first, bring me water first, with the meal, and the coffee after."

Marinette tried to nod, but she was suddenly feeling light-headed and nauseous. She clutched her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Fu asked, concerned. "Am I making you sick?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry!" She assured him. "I'm just feeling a tad queasy."

Marinette grabbed her empty tray and moved back to the counter to place it in the sink.

"You okay, Marinette?" Alya asked her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," She brushed off her friend's concern. "Just too much coffee, that's all."

"Avoiding it isn't going to make it go away," Chloe told her quietly.

Before she could respond, Marinette could feel the vomit rising to her throat. She darted in the direction of the bathroom.

After exchanging quick glances, Alya and Chloe ran after her.

"Hey, hey!" Kim called after them. "Where are you guys going?"

"To the beach!" Chloe yelled back sarcastically. "Pack us a lunch!"

The girls rushed into the bathroom, closing the door quickly behind them.

"We have customers!" Kim told them angrily. "What am I supposed to do, put on a waitress uniform myself?"

"Whatever floats your boat, Kim!"

"Let me remind you that I can fire you!"

"Sorry Kim, can't hear you!" Chloe taunted as Marinette emerged from the stall, moving to the counter to wash her hands. "The water is running!"

"You better get out here! I'm only gonna say it once!" He insisted.

Silence.

"This is the last time I'm gonna say it!"

More silence.

"Dammit."

Chloe sighed as she heard Kim's footsteps retreat from the door.

Marinette tried to rush past them, but the two caught her arms.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "I've got to get back to my tables!"

"Alright, Marinette," Alya told her, placing the package into her hands. "Time to pee on a stick."

"I don't want to know!" She insisted, backing away, only to be caught by Chloe.

"You've waited long enough" the other girl insisted, pushing her back towards Alya. Together, the two ushered her into the bathroom stall. "Get to it!"

"Okay, girls, enough!" Marinette took a deep breath. She knew her friends were only trying to help.

"I hope you drank enough this morning," Came Chloe's voice from outside the door. "Alya, read her the instructions."

"Se puede saber la duración de la-"

"In english!" Chloe scolded her. Marinette could practically hear her eyes rolling.

"Do not insert the test stick into your vagina."

Marinette stifled a laugh, despite her situation.

"Thanks, Alya, but I think I know what to do."

She exited the stall, placing the test on the sink counter as Alya set a timer on her phone. Marinette leaned back against the wall.

"I don't need a baby. I don't want any trouble. I just want to make pies. That's all I want to do, make pies."

"I thought you weren't sleeping with your husband anymore?" Chloe questioned.

"He got her drunk one night," Alya explained. "After that date, the one where she wore the red dress-"

"Oh, I love that red dress!" Chloe exclaimed. "The way it sparkles, it looks like an ice skating outfit…" She trailed off as the two girls glanced at her.

"I should never drink," Marinette admitted after a pause. "I do stupid things when I drink, like sleep with my husband. God, I can't believe one night could ruin my whole life!"

"Don't go there yet, we don't know what the test says," Alya reminded her gently.

"Yeah, maybe his, uh, 'machinery' is broken," Chloe told her. "His 'boys' might not even swim! Talk about miraculous luck!"

They all froze as the alarm on Alya's phone went off.

Time seemed to slow down as Marinette walked over to the counter, picking up the test and raising it to eye level.

_Two lines. Shit._

Alya and Chloe exchanged a worried glance, but Marinette just stood, silent in her shock.

"Are you okay?" Alya asked gently.

"Shh," Marinette chided her. "I'm inventing a new pie. Tomorrow's blue plate special. I'm calling it 'I Don't Want Luca's Baby Pie'."

"I… I don't think we can, or should, write that on the menu board." Chloe told her.

"Then I'll just call it 'Betrayed By My Eggs Pie'."

"What's in it?"

"Crack an egg, combine with sausage, soak it in beer, mix in cheesy red dressing, use extra shortening in your crust to trap the moisture in. Forever-"

"Marinette, this isn't something you can just tuck into a pie!" Chloe exclaimed.

She ignored her, darting out of the bathroom at the sound of Kim's voice.

"Hey! Pledge the sorority later!" He told them as the three got back to work. "If you don't do your job, I'll dock your pay." He turned to Chloe. "You are really pushing my buttons today."

"Which one is mute?" She asked innocently.

He rolled his eyes and returned to the kitchen.

Marinette glanced up from wiping tables as Luca waltzed into the diner, sliding into a seat and putting his feet up on the counter she had just washed.

"Waitress!" He called. "Who do you have to know around here to get a piece of pie?"

Marinette rushed over.

"Luca-"

"Hey Marinette."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking the rest of the day off."

"What about work?" She asked nervously.

"The foreman was on me for being late yesterday," He told her. "I said don't blame the line at Taco Bell on me. I'm a musician, I don't belong in that job… Hey, where's my kiss?"

Marinette shook her head.

"Luca, I have to get back to-"

"They can wait."

She reluctantly pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

"So, how're we doing today?" He held out his hand expectantly, and Marinette placed her tips from the day in his palm. "Not bad... not great... You know I've been thinking. I'm not really sure it's worth your working at this diner. I don't like those girls," He gestured to Alya and Chloe, only for the two to glare straight back at him. "They look at me like I killed their dog or something."

Marinette stayed quiet, simply fetching a piece of pie for her husband.

"I think I might rather have you home, making me pies all day long," He took a bite of the one in front of him. "This is good."

"Last piece left." Marinette announced proudly, beaming. "It sold so fast today I couldn't quite believe it-"

"Don't go getting a big head, Marinette," He chided, and the smile slipped from her features. "This is good, but you're no superstar."

"You used to say my pies were so good I could open my own shop," She reminded him quietly.

He shrugged.

"I just wanted to get you to like me."

In her head, Marinette was already creating a new pie for another day.

_'My Husband's A Jerk Chicken Pot Pie' is what she would call it. Pound the chicken until it's unrecognizable, pack the flour quickly, and use only the essential ingredients. Simmer without a lid, allowing the flavor to escape from the mixture…_

"Marinette… Marinette!" Luca's voice brought her out of her stupor. "You're not listening to me."

"I'm sorry-"

"I work hard to provide for you. You want for nothing. Can't you even listen to me?"

His normally soft voice was growing louder, and drawing attention from the other people in the shop.

"I'll work on that, Luca." She told him quietly.

"Am I imagining it, or did your breasts get larger?" He asked her, lowering his voice only slightly. "They look like they've grown a size overnight."

_A sign of pregnancy._

"That's crazy, Luca."

"Maybe you're eating a little too much pie." He reached out to touch her stomach, but she pushed him away. "Well, I'll be heading home." He grabbed his things, and went on his way.

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief, moving to the counter where Chloe and Alya were watching her from.

"Marinette," Chloe sighed. "Life is a shitshow. My right boob is so much lower than my left boob that it's a miracle I don't trip over it." The two girls concealed laughs, exchanging glances as Chloe continued to speak. "And I'm married to a man hand-picked by my idiot father. Alya here has never had a boyfriend, and eats TV dinners alone every night."

"Chicken enchilada on Monday, alfredo on Tuesday-" Alya began to inform them, but Chloe kept talking.

"But still, we wouldn't rather be you." Chloe told Marinette.

"No, we sure wouldn't." Alya agreed.

"Look," Marinette snapped. "Everyone has something they're dealing with. Don't worry about me, it'll all be fine."

"Oh yeah," Chloe replied sarcastically. "Some father Luca is going to be. Don't hold yourself to vows and promises you made when you were too young to know who he really was!"

"Luca isn't always like this!" Marinette insisted. "He's just going through a rough time right now, that's all."

"You've been using that excuse for years, Marinette." Alya reminded her friend. Marinette paused.

"I couldn't even afford to leave him now."

"You could move in with me!" Alya told her. "It's a studio, but I've got a full-size twin bed."

"That's sweet of you, Alya, but I have a baby coming."

"Marinette, dust the flour out of your brain," Chloe insisted. "Do that baby a favor and leave his sorry ass!"

"He'd never let me!" Marinette cried.

"It's not up to him!"

"...Look, I've got fourteen pies to make and they won't bake themselves."

"Marinette!"

She ignored the pleas of her friends, retreating into the kitchen to bake her problems into a pie. That way, they would at least be on someone else's plate for a while.

* * *

**A/N - I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Waitress! Please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions!**

**P.S. I know Luca is the opposite of a jerk in the show... but I needed a character to fill the role, and he was there. Apologies!**


	2. Chapter 2 - It Only Takes A Taste

**A/N - Hello! Our favorite model is introduced in this chapter... but he's in a much different line of work than in the cartoon!**

**ladybuginette: Thank you for my first review! I'm so glad you enjoyed the first chapter, and hope you'll like this one just as much!**

**Anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

The next day, Marinette sat nervously in the waiting room of her doctor's office. She looked around, and was able to spot at least three other pregnant women, each of them smiling while rubbing their bellies. She wished she could feel their joy. All she could do was clutch tight to her purse and the pie she had made for her doctor.

"Mrs. Dupain-Cheng?" Juleka Couffaine, the assistant, called for her. "The doctor will see you now."

She followed Juleka nervously into an examination room, seating herself upon the table.

The door opened, but instead of seeing the face of her longtime doctor, Caline Bustier, in walked a handsome man, with brushed-back blond hair and emerald green eyes.

"Mrs. Cheng?" He asked.

"Dupain-Cheng," She corrected him. "Uh, who are you?"

"I'm your doctor," He told her. "Dr. Adrien Agreste, it's nice- is that a pie?"

Marinette glanced down, as if to indeed check that she was still holding a pie.

"You know, I've only been in town a few weeks but I'm already blown away by the genuine hospitality of the people here!" He told her cheerily. She couldn't share the sentiment.

"You're… you're not my doctor. Caline Bustier is my doctor, this pie is for her. It's Mermaid Marshmallow, her favorite."

"I'm so sorry, but she's not seeing any patients," Adrien explained. "She's semi-retired now."

"What?"

"It's a long story," He told her. Marinette looked at him expectantly. "Okay, I'll make it short. I'm the junior doctor on staff, I'm from the city, I moved here two weeks ago. Are you bored yet?"

"Yes- I mean, no!"

"I'm sorry," He apologized. "If you're not comfortable having me as your doctor, that's… fine. My feelings won't be hurt. You can find another gynecologist in the area."

"It's just, Caline Bustier delivered me, I really liked and trusted her." She explained.

"Maybe you can really like and trust me too?" Adrien suggested.

"Well… it doesn't happen that fast, but I'll try."

"Great!" He cheered. "I'm your doctor! What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, Dr. Agreste, I seem to be pregnant." She told him unhappily.

"Oh, good for you! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, but…" She began. "I don't want this baby."

Adrien froze.

"Oh. Well, we don't perform a-"

"Oh no, no, I'm keeping it," She assured him. "Not that I judge that. I'm just telling you that I'm not so happy about it like everybody else might be so maybe you can be sensitive and not congratulate me and make a big deal about it every time you see me."

"I got it," Adrien replied after a pause. He clicked his pen and began to write on his clipboard. "Not a party. Do not congratulate."

Juleka came back into the room.

"Dr. Agreste, Mrs. Kubdel would like to talk to you about doulas before she leaves."

"I… have no idea what that is." He replied. Upon seeing the confused faces of both Juleka and Marinette, he quickly reassured them, "I'm kidding, of course I know what that is!" He turned back to Marinette, mouthing the words _I don't know_. She couldn't help but giggle.

"And here are Mrs. Dupain-Cheng's blood test results." Juleka handed them to Adrien before leaving the room again.

"Well," He said, flipping through the pages. "Un-congratulations. You're definitely having a baby."

Marinette groaned.

"Well, un-thank you."

"Do you have any concerns?" He asked. "Dos, don'ts, questions about exercise or sex?"

"I don't really do much of either." She told him. He paused, clearly confused and somewhat intrigued.

"Okay." He said simply. "Here's your prescription for prenatal vitamins. Juleka will give you a list of foods you should and should not eat, and I'll want to see you again in three weeks."

"I do have one question." She told him.

"Alright, shoot."

"How… how pregnant am I?"

"Um… very." Was his confused reply. "There's really only one degree of pregnant."

"No, no, how far along am I?"

"Oh, I see. About eight weeks, give or take."

"Okay," She said. Marinette's brain was whizzing with the information, and how she could make a plan around it. "So I won't start showing for a while right?"

"Correct. Though, it is quite beautiful when a woman's body starts to…" He trailed off at Marinette's raised eyebrow. "Right, nevermind."

Marinette got up from the table, grabbing her purse from the floor. She paused, turning back to Adrien.

"Dr. Agreste?"

"Yes, Marinette?"

"I'm going to give you this pie." She told him.

"Oh, that looks absolutely delicious," He assured her. "But I'm on a no-sugar diet. Sugar, you know, it decreases longevity, increases risk of diseases, so on."

"My mom used to say that you could live to be a hundred if you give up all of the things that make you want to live to be a hundred," Marinette shared, a reminiscent smile on her face.

"Well, the longer you're off sugar, the less you crave it," He replied. "I haven't had a piece of pie in years."

"Really?" Marinette was shocked. Then overcome with pity. "Life's hard enough."

She placed the pie onto the table, and left the office.

Adrien just laughed. He'd been off sugar too long, there was no way he was eating that pie.

At least that's what he told himself. But it wasn't long until he found himself returning to the counter. He dipped a finger into the pie, taking a quick taste… and suddenly, his life felt like it would never be the same.

* * *

Back at the diner, Alya was pumping ketchup into each of the small bottles they would put on the tables.

"Listen, Kim," She told him. "We had ketchup bottles out yesterday that were half empty, and we all know that the fuller the condiments, the fuller the experience. I'll make sure it never happens again."

"Thank you, Alya," Kim rolled his eyes. "I'll sleep tonight."

Marinette rushed in.

"You're late," Kim noted.

"I'm sorry, the bus driver was half asleep."

"Why doesn't your husband buy you a car already?" He questioned.

"Because he doesn't want me going anywhere."

"And you!" Kim pointed to Chloe, who waltzed in the door. "Late again. You are inches from being fired."

"Okay," She sauntered up to him. "Then fire me."

"Okay," He replied. "I will."

There was a pause.

"Then do it." Chloe told him, placing her hands on her hips. After another moment of silence, Kim walked away. "That's what I thought."

"So how was the doctor's visit?" Alya asked Marinette.

"It was fine. I had a new doctor. A man."

"A man?" Chloe asked. "Is he single? Maybe he'd be good for Alya!"

"I think he had a ring on," Marinette told them. "He was a nice guy, nervous. From the city."

"The city?" Chloe looked up, confused. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh, Marinette, we bought you something!" Alya announced. "A present!"

"Aw, guys," Marinette was touched. "That's so sweet, you shouldn't have!" She unwrapped the present and found… a book? "What A Mama You're Going To Be?"

"I researched all the best baby books, and this one was so sweet," Alya told her, opening up the book. "Look, here there's a place to write your first letter to your baby!"

"Wow," Marinette tried to form her grimace into a smile. "It's really great."

"We know you didn't initially feel a strong happiness about this pregnancy," Chloe admitted. "But she is coming anyway, so might as-"

"We don't know it's a she," Marinette corrected her. "It could be… an alien."

"You're not getting any more affectionate towards this baby?" Chloe asked.

"Not at all?" Alya added.

"Look, not everyone is ready to be a mother, that doesn't make me a bad person!" Marinette insisted.

"Alright, book club is over!" Kim yelled. "We're opening up."

The three girls got to work.

"Did you tell Luca yet?" Chloe asked quietly.

"It didn't come up," Marinette replied quickly. "Hey, Alya, how's your profile coming along?"

"We're not done talking about you."

"I think we are," She shot back. "Alya?"

"Well, I'm still writing it."

"You've been writing it for weeks!"

"There's just not enough space to complete a thorough and honest description of myself," Alya complained.

"Just show us what you've got so far, then."

"Yeah, let's hear it," Chloe encouraged.

Alya hesitated, before pulling out her phone and clicking over to the dating app the two girls had convinced her to download.

"Ecstatically alive," She began, and the other two exchanged a glance. "Enthusiastically searching for the truth. I am a woman of many passions, including journalism and a rare collection of superhero merchandise. I love the history channel."

"That's… nice," Marinette replied.

"Also, I have played Ladybug in 33 reenactments of the saving of Paris."

"Wow, that will set you apart from the crowd."

There was a moment of silence as Alya looked between her friends' faces.

"... It's too much, isn't it?"

"No, no! Not at all!"

"Oh no, this is a mistake," Alya shoved her phone back in the pocket of her apron.

"No, this is your one and only life," Chloe replied, taking the other girl's arm. "This app is giving you a chance to live it!"

"It's just, I like to stick with real things," Alya confessed. "Facts, figures, news. When information is in the right place I never have to guess. I can't predict human interaction! What if he doesn't like me? What if _I_ don't like _him_? There are too many things that could go wrong."

"But what if you _do _like him?" Marinette pressured her. "Isn't it worth a shot?"

"That's even scarier," The girl admitted. "That leaves room for rejection and loss. I don't think I could handle that."

"Any guy would count himself lucky to be with you!" Chloe insisted. "But either way, it's worth the risk!"

Alya hesitated, before finally nodding.

"Okay. I'll post it tonight."

"Are you girls gonna get working, or do you expect the customers to serve themselves?" Kim called over to them. "Fu is in your section, Chloe. Get to it!"

She looked over, and indeed the old man was easing himself into a seat.

"I can't deal with him today," Chloe complained to Marinette as she scribbled the daily special on the blackboard.

"Don't worry, I've got it."

"Oh, you're a saint!"

Marinette just smiled, making her way to Fu's table.

"Hey, how are you doing today, Fu?"

"I'm warm, Marinette," He complained. "It's warm in here, please turn the air on."

"Yes, I'll let Kim know," She responded, pulling out her pad and pencil.

"They keep all my businesses too warm, my gas station, my supermarket, my laundromat, and now my diner. I can't tolerate it being so warm."

"We hear you, Fu."

"Okay, listen up. Today I want the special, the… betrayed by my eggs pie? And a tomato, on the side, on its own plate."

"Is that everything?"

"No, I also want orange juice, but don't bring that first, bring me water first, then bring the orange juice with the meal. Now listen to my horoscope before you go."

Marinette just smiled, obediently waiting as Fu unfolded his newspaper.

"Aquarius; smooth sailing today as Mars enters your inner circle… whatever that means… the ones you love will listen carefully to you today, so be sure to be careful with what you say," Fu paused. "I don't have ones I love. What's your sign, Marinette?"

"Oh, I'm aquarius too," She told him. "I don't have ones I love either. Just ones I live with." Marinette turned away as nausea overcame her for a brief moment.

"Marinette, do you have something baking in the oven aside from a pie?"

She spun back to look at him.

"What-"

"You do, you've got a bun in the oven."

"Fu, please be quiet," She insisted, glancing nervously around the diner.

"I've seen that look on a woman before," He said wistfully. "She got that same sick look on her face all through the fall, I almost married her. She lost the baby though."

"Just please, keep it down, I don't want Kim to hear you." She pleaded. Fu turned back to his newspaper.

"Would you look at that! An ad for the Parisian Pie Contest. It's about time you entered."

"Oh, come on," She huffed. "My pie's are good, but I'm no superstar." Marinette paused as she realized whose words she was echoing.

"The prize money is $20,000."

Marinette froze. Suddenly, a million possibilities were floating through her brain. The things she could do with that prize money. She accepted the ad from Fu's outstretched hand, and continued to look it over throughout the day.

* * *

As she sat on the bench outside of the diner, waiting for the bus to come and take her home, Marinette brainstormed the type of pies she could create for such a high-stakes contest.

She was so lost in thought, that it took her a long moment to realize someone was talking to her.

"Hello? Mrs. Dupain-Cheng?"

The voice jolted her back to reality. She looked up from the bench, and saw Adrien standing a few feet away from her.

"Oh! Hi, Dr. Agreste. What are you doing here?"

"My car wouldn't start this morning, so I took the bus." He explained. "Really forgot how much I love buses."

Marinette chuckled, and they both fell silent for a moment.

"Do you always take the bus?" He asked.

"On Tuesdays, yes. My husband goes out drinking with his friends."

"Oh, well, that's nice. For him."

"Yeah," Marinette smiled. "I love Tuesdays."

Adrien didn't seem to know how to respond to that.

"Where do you live?" Marinette asked.

"Over in the grove."

"Oh, it's nice over there." She commented.

"Sure, if you like trees," He replied. "There are, you know. A lot of trees. Compared to the city." She just smiled.

"Did you want to sit down?"

"Yes, please," He took a seat next to her. He noticed her uniform.

"So you're a waitress? Where do you work?"

"A little place off the highway, Fu's Pie Diner. We serve 27 different varieties of pie."

"Wow, it must be a virtual pie factory," Adrien remarked. Marinette shook her head, almost offended.

"Oh no, I make all the pies fresh! The breakfast pies, the lunch pies, and a special new pie that I invent every day."

"Wait, did you make the marshmallow pie that you gave me?"

"Yes," Marinette blushed. "Mermaid Marshmallow Pie. I invented it with my mom when I was nine years old, during my mermaid phase."

"Marinette, that was probably the best pie I've tasted in my entire life."

She paused.

"You tried it?" He nodded, and she giggled. "Well, I won't tell your doctor!"

"No, no, seriously!" Adrien told her. "That was biblically good. That pie could win contests, and ribbons, and things."

Marinette grew red.

"What a thing to say."

"I'm so sorry, that was a compliment." He assured her.

"I know, that's why it made me uncomfortable."

"You're blushing… maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's okay."

They both fell silent for a moment, each of them pink in the face.

"You know," Adrien finally said. "It's funny. Seeing you, sitting here, all by yourself in your uniform. You remind me of a girl I once knew."

Marinette looked up.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Gosh, by now she's well in middle age. Probably 41, or 42."

"Uh…" Marinette paused. "Thank you?"

"What?" Adrien realized his mistake. "Oh my god, no. She was a waitress at a shop I used to frequent. She had nice teeth, small hands. She snuck me goodies that I wasn't allowed to have. She was always sweet to me, that's why she reminds me of you."

"Oh," Marinette blushed. "Well, nobody ever really notices me that way, so-"

"Somebody did right?" He teased her. Marinette stared at him uncomprehending. "Because you have… the baby."

"Right." She glanced down at the ground, unable to take Adrien's inquisitive and pitying look.

"Anyway," He continued awkwardly. "She would bake the pies fresh everyday, like you. But honestly, if your pies were books they would be Shakespeare's works. You're like her, but… better."

"You got all that from a taste of one of my pies?" Marinette asked.

"Hey, it only takes a taste when it's something special. One bite is more than enough to know you want more."

"That reminds me of a thing we would say," Marinette reminisced. "Me and my momma, in the kitchen when we'd bake. She would tell me that you could tell a whole story with a taste."

"Yeah! That's exactly what I mean!" He nodded enthusiastically. "I swear, when those flavors mixed and melted I could hear sirens singing. I kept wondering how your hands must have felt creating such an amazing thing."

"Just one bite caused all that wondering?" Marinette questioned with a soft smile, and Adrien returned it. She felt unable to look away from him.

Until the bus pulled up to the curb, and she quickly leapt to her feet.

"Uh, anyway, that's my bus, so…" She tried to think of something to say. "It was nice talking to you, Dr. Agreste."

"You too, Marinette. Give me a call anytime, I'm here," He paused as he realized what he had implied. "For… all your questions and concerns."

"Good to know, Dr. Agreste."

With that, Marinette boarded her bus, feeling a type of way that she wasn't sure how to describe. But she knew took a taste to know something was good... and her conversation with Adrien was a taste of something new.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Waitress! If you haven't already, I absolutely recommend listening to the musical's soundtrack, it is fantastic (and you'll understand the story a lot better)!**

**In case you guys are interested, I've also written other stories for Miraculous, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Supernatural, A Series of Unfortunate Events, Glee, and An Unfortunate Fairy Tale. Feel free to check them out!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Never Ever Getting Rid of Me

**A/N - Hey guys, welcome back to the story! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Her mind was abuzz, and even when she got home all she could do was sit on the couch and think - about the pie contest, and especially about Dr. Agreste.

She was so lost in thought, she didn't even notice Luca come in at first.

"Luca! What are you doing home? It's Tuesday night."

"Well, thanks to the foreman I'm going to be home a lot more. He fired me."

"I'm sorry," Marinette said, putting away his things.

"Don't feel sorry for me," He replied absentmindedly, picking up his guitar and beginning to strum. "I'm celebrating. But it looks like you'll be paying the bills around here. How did we do today?"

"Here," She handed him the money.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"It was a slow day."

"Maybe you should move a little faster," He replied coolly. Marinette bristled at the remark, but remained quiet. "Where's my kiss?"

She pressed a quick kiss to his forehead.

"Hang on, come back here."

"Luca-"

"Why is that all you give me anymore?"

"I don't feel so good, Luca."

"You look fine to me. Don't think I don't see what you're trying to do. Do you think I'm dumb, Marinette?"

"No, of course not," She assured him, to no avail. She felt herself getting desperate. "Just calm down."

Luca advanced on her menacingly.

"I'll show you calm, Marinette. I'll-"

"I'm pregnant!" The words burst from her mouth before she could stop them. Time seemed to slow down as Luca froze, doing his best to comprehend the information.

"...What?" He finally spoke. "When were you going to tell me?"

"I know that you've been under a lot of pressure, I was trying to wait until the right time."

"You've got great timing," He replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Luca," She said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Luca told her. "Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe this is just what we need."

"You really think so?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, Marinette," Luca smiled. "I'm going to be a father. Little Luca Jr., the legend lives on."

Marinette forced a smile.

"Just one problem though," Luca continued. "What if you start to love this baby more than me?"

"What?"

"Women do it all the time. They love their baby more than their husband."

"You're jealous of the baby?"

"Not jealous," He defended. "Just promise me. Promise me you won't love this baby more than me."

"Okay," Marinette agreed.

"Say you promise."

"I said okay."

"I need to hear it, Marinette."

She paused. She knew this was a promise she couldn't keep. But what choice did she have?

"I promise."

"Good," He picked up his guitar once more. "Remember the old days, Marinette? We were just kids when we met. I was focused on my guitar, you were doing your own thing."

"You wrote me love songs," She remembered wistfully.

"And you liked that sad one, so I played it all the time," He added. "Especially that one line. I think it was something '\about sunshine, and I sang it every night. Where the sun don't shine? No, that can't be it."

"Til the sun don't shine," She sang softly. "You will still be mine."

"That's it," He grinned. "Alright, well, you're pregnant now. We better get you to bed."

Marinette obediently followed him into their room - but she wouldn't get much sleep that night. As she lay there in bed, she couldn't help but pray the sun stopped shining sooner rather than later.

* * *

The next day, Marinette returned to the shop with a heavy heart and a clouded mind. At the end of her shift, she felt no more happy. As she cleaned up, Chloe wandered in looking equally unhappy.

"Marinette, is it just my imagination, or is my left boob drooping even lower today?"

"Don't be silly, Chloe."

"I'm starting to feel like something Picasso would've made," She complained. Then she spotted something on the rack behind Marinette's head. She pulled out the book that her and Alya had bought Marinette. "Now, what is this doing here next to the cinnamon?"

"Oh… yeah, I was looking for that," Marinette told her briskly, yanking it from her.

"You can't write a letter to your baby from the spice rack," Chloe told her firmly.

"I'm not much of a letter writer."

"Marinette, are you okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright"

Suddenly, Alya burst into the room.

"Guys, I'm having a small anxiety attack," She told them, panicked. "I just got a message on my profile!"

"You've been sitting on this news all day?" Marinette criticized jokingly.

"He's my age, has all his hair, kind smile, loves music, especially hip hop!"

"Congratulations!" The two girls echoed.

"I'm having a five minute date with him tonight!" She announced.

Chloe and Marinette exchanged glances.

"Five minutes?"

"That way, if it's a disaster, I can get back in time for History's Mysteries on TV."

"Alya," Chloe said, taking her hand. "You are such a natural beauty. But because this is such a special occasion, would you let me put a tad bit of makeup on you? And perhaps change up the hair, just for one night?"

"Well…" Alya paused. "It is important to make a good first impression."

"Yes!" Chloe cheered, fetching her kit from her purse.

"Oh, and Marinette, could you make me one of your pies?"

"I'll make a real special one, just for you." Marinette assured her. "One where you think all the ingredients wouldn't go together, but they do."

"What's gonna be in it?"

"I'm going to use creamy milk chocolate, and just a touch of passionfruit."

"Oh my gosh," Alya sighed.

"And I'll mix in something else. Some sort of spice, that'll make you see clearly before it's too late…"

Chloe and Alya looked at one another.

"What is going on with you?" Chloe asked.

"You know that pie contest in Paris?"

"Yeah…?"

"I'm gonna do it," She said firmly. "I'm gonna save up all my money and go there."

"That's the first thing you've said that makes any sense in a very long time," Alya told her with a grin.

"Yes! And if a miracle happens, and I win, I'm going to take that prize money and I'm going to…" She trailed off, unable to vocalize what she had wanted for so long.

"You're going to leave Luca." Chloe finished in a reverent whisper.

"Yeah," Marinette admitted. "Just run away from here."

"Marinette," Alya placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can leave Luca without running away from here."

"It's not that easy." Marinette refuted.

"Alright," Alya said slowly. "Alright, then. Get yourself a little pie shop somewhere, somewhere they could really use a little pie shop. Like somewhere in America… especially New Jersey."

"Marinette's Pie Palace," Chloe suggested. "Or Marinette's Pie in the Sky!"

"Okay, girls," Marinette rolled her eyes. "Let's get back to Alya. Chloe, is her makeup done?"

"Aye aye," Chloe affirmed. "And the pie is finished?"

"Yes ma'am," Marinette responded. "Alya, take a look."

Chloe handed Alya a compact mirror, and the girl's mouth dropped.

"You've made me almost pretty!"

The other two laughed.

"Alya, you're beautiful." Marinette insisted.

They paused as Kim marched into the room, grabbing his coat from the rack.

"I'm leaving," He told them gruffly. "Before I die of estrogen asphyxiation. Don't forget to turn out the light."

And with that, he was gone. Chloe took back her makeup bag, and began applying lipstick to herself.

"Who're you putting on lipstick for?" Marinette asked her. "You dolling up for your husband?"

"Maybe I've got a little secret," Chloe replied with a smirk. "Maybe I'm doing a little dreaming too, Marinette."

"What is it?" Alya asked excitedly.

"I can't tell you yet."

"What?" Marinette exclaimed. "Why not?"

"Anyway, bye-bye Alya!" Chloe gave the girl a brief hug. "Don't do anything I haven't done. Go get yourself some five minute condoms."

"Chloe!"

The blonde just laughed as she made her way out of the doors, leaving Marinette and Alya alone. Alya gave the girl a big hug.

"Marinette, you are the queen of kindness and goodness."

Marinette just blushed, and Alya gave her one more smile before she too headed out.

After a few minutes more in the kitchen, preparing for the next day, Marinette too headed home, where she found Luca already sound asleep.

As was tradition, she placed her tips on his bedside table… but not all of them. If she was going to make it to that pie contest, she was going to need money. And Luca would never let her go.

She retrieved a few dollars from the pile, and quickly scanned the house for a place to hide them. Eventually, she decided on the inside of a couch cushion.

From that day forth, Marinette resolved to work harder and harder, to manage to compensate for what would've been a noticeable lack of tips so she could continue to stash her money away in hidden places across the house.

If Luca wasn't home or was asleep when she got there, Marinette would be able to conceal the tips immediately. If he was home and awake, she would hand him what she had decided to give him, carrying the rest inside her clothing - her apron, her socks, her bra - until she could properly hide it.

It felt pretty damn good to have a plan.

* * *

The next day at the diner, Chloe approached one of her assigned tables. Sitting at it was a young man whose eyes seemed to be fixed somewhere across the room. He wore a plain red cap, black-rimmed glasses, and a pair of dark gray, blue, and orange headphones were around his neck.

"Hello, handsome, what'll it be today?" Chloe greeted him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh. Oh, no. I don't want you as my waitress," He told her firmly. "I want her - that lady right there."

Chloe followed his finger, and found that he was gesturing to Alya, who for her part was doing her best to hide behind the counter.

"Uh… I'm sorry, but you're sitting at my station, so-"

"Yeah, but I don't want you," He persisted. "I want her."

Chloe glanced back over to Alya, who was now pretending to be on the phone… until Kim snatched it from her hand.

"Are you her friend?" The man asked. "What can you tell me about her? Her likes, dislikes. Does she have any food allergies? Pollen sensitivities?"

"Excuse me," Chloe said slowly. "I'll go talk to Alya and see if she won't answer that herself."

"That would be wonderful."

Chloe made her way over to Alya, who pretended to be vigorously scrubbing the ketchup bottles, just as Marinette emerged from the kitchen to join them.

"Alya," Chloe said. "There is a man at table 5 with a mission with your name on it."

"His name is Nino Lahiffe," Alya sighed. "He's the man I met last night. He's an amateur DJ, and told me we were soulmates. I made a mistake and told him I work here."

"He looks like he's got potential!" Marinette told her.

"He took me through the entire medical and psychiatric history of his whole family."

"Well, he's laying it all on the table," Chloe remarked.

"I just wanted a quiet first date!" Alya huffed. "First man who shows any interest in me turns out to be a mad stalker. Marinette, your magic love pie was too good, I never should've brought it with me."

"Alya, I don't think it was the pie," Marinette assured her. "I think it was you!"

Alya paused for a moment, glancing back at the table where Nino was waiting expectantly.

"Come with me," She pleaded with Marinette.

"I really need to pee," Marinette admitted. "I'm sorry."

She took off towards the bathroom.

"Is anyone gonna take the stalker's order?" Kim asked dryly.

Chloe pushed Alya from behind the counter, and she slowly approached Nino's table.

"Hello - I told you I didn't want to see you again - may I take your order?"

"I'll have an omelette, please," He replied. "I'm a persistent man, Alya, I know what I want."

"What kind of toast with that, white or wheat?" She asked, before pausing. "Why am I even asking that, you don't like wheat bread. Wouldn't touch the rolls last night."

"You see," Nino said excitedly. "We already know each other so well!"

"You don't know me!"

"I do," He insisted. "You're Alya Cesaire, easily misunderstood, but I see your true beauty, dude. Normally I wouldn't do this - actually, I've never done this - but this is for you." He handed her a bouquet of flowers that he had hidden beneath the table. "Those five minutes felt like a whole fifteen. I'm certain we're meant for each other."

"I don't even know you!" Alya replied tersley.

"Well, I'm a DJ, and I compete in various showcases. I do film work on the side, and think movies are pretty cool. I love my parents. What more do you need to know about me?"

"Your dessert order."

"Alright, alright," Nino raised his hands in surrender. "I'll take a slice of the pie of the day."

"With or without whipped cream?"

"You choose. I trust you implicitly," Nino said solemnly, and Alya rolled her eyes. "If you do choose whipped cream, put it on the side, not touching the pie."

"I hate when it touches the pie," Alya agreed.

"It sogs up the crust," Nino added.

"And you can't control the whipped cream to pie ratio-"

"To create the perfect balance of cream to pie." He finished for her, and the two stared at each other. Alya couldn't help but giggle.

"That laugh is intoxicating," Nino told her. "It could inspire poems - or raps! Here, I've got one - All my life I've loved turtles. And you, Alya, are the… Okay, I'll work on the ending. But do you like it so far?"

"Please, just take the mixed bouquet and leave!" She pleaded. "Ready for your check?"

"Not quite," He told her. "I love you, Alya. And that means you're never ever getting rid of me."

"When you say never-"

"You can try," He assured her. "But it won't work. I'll prove it to you, just wait."

He gently handed the bouquet back to her, and Alya numbly accepted it.

"So," He said hopefully. "I'll pick you up Sunday at seven?"

"...maybe." Alya mumbled.

"Yes! A maybe!" Nino punched the air. "That's what Ladybug said to Cat Noir when things finally progressed in their partnership!"

Alya froze.

"How do you know that?"

"I played Cat Noir in 42 reenactments of the saving of Paris."

Alya dropped the bouquet of flowers out of pure shock, and Nino stooped to pick them up for her.

"M'lady," He offered with a bow, and Alya couldn't help but blush as he handed them to her and strolled out of the diner, leaving the most generous tip she had ever received.

"A fake Ladybug and a poser Cat Noir," Chloe chuckled. "An epic romance."

Marinette just smiled, stepping out of the diner to make a quick phone call.

"Hi, is Dr. Agreste there?" She asked after dialing the number.

"This is he," A warm voice responded over the receiver.

"Oh! Hi, it's Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I'm sure it's nothing, but you asked me to call with any questions or concerns, and I have a question that's also a concern, so-"

"Relax, Marinette," He cut her off gently. "What is it?"

"It's just, I was bleeding a little bit this morning-"

"Heavy or light?"

"Oh, no, it's very light."

"Okay, Marinette, well I'll need you to come see me tomorrow just in case."

"Tomorrow?" Marinette thought. "Okay, I can be there at seven, that way I can get to work-"

Kim snatched the phone from her hand.

"Whoever's calling, Marinette's got a perfectly fresh slice of pie to deliver to table four because she's a waitress and she's working. Bye!"

He handed her back her phone, and she rolled her eyes with a smile, before continuing her day.

* * *

**A/N - I was super excited to introduce Nino this chapter as Alya's overeager mystery suitor! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did!**

**As always, leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Bad Idea

**A/N - Hey guys, welcome back to the story! Hope you're ready for an anticipated Marinette and Adrien interaction! ;)**

**Guest: Oh gosh, I wish I'd thought of that! It's a little late now, but thanks for the idea!**

**King Meezy: I definitely plan on continuing it!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The next day, Marinette arrived at the doctor's bright and early, anxious to get the examination done quickly before work.

She knocked on the door, and when it opened she was greeted with the sight of Adrien's warm smile as he ushered her into the room.

"Where is everyone?" Marinette inquired.

"Oh, well, no one actually gets here at seven, but I came in early to see you," He admitted.

"Oh! Okay," Marinette replied, a little confused as to why he would go to the trouble. "Well, I brought you a slice of pie! I brought you some of yesterday's specialty pie."

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" Adrien immediately began to open the package as Marinette hopped up onto the examination table. "So, we spoke on the phone yesterday. You said the bleeding was very mild?"

"Yes."

"Has it stopped?"

"Yes."

"Then you're fine." Marinette stared at him in disbelief, but he only continued to eat his pie. "This pie is so good."

"Aren't you… aren't you going to examine me?" She asked.

"No reason to," He replied, licking the remnants of the pie off of his fingers. "This is fantastic. What you do with food is unearthly."

"Oh, well, thank you," Marinette blushed. "So, there's nothing wrong with me?"

"Oh no, not at all," Adrien assured her. "Light spotting is a perfectly normal symptom of early pregnancy."

"Is that all you have to say?" She asked. Adrien locked eyes with her, silent for a moment as he seemed to contemplate what he was going to do.

"No," He finally replied softly. It was only at this point that Marinette realized just how close he was to her.

"Then what?" Marinette asked breathlessly. For some reason, she found her eyes drifting to his lips, before quickly pulling her gaze back up to his eyes.

Adrien seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in, taking a step backwards.

"Nothing," He mumbled, as Marinette hopped off of the counter. "I'll see you at your next scheduled appointment. And you can call if you have any-"

"Questions or concerns?" She finished angrily. "Why did you have me come all the way in here if light spotting is a perfectly normal symptom of early pregnancy? I had to get up early, take a bus, walk five blocks, just to hear that spotting is perfectly normal?"

It was silent for a moment.

"I have no response to that," Adrien admitted.

"What time does this office open, Doctor Agreste?" Marinette demanded. "8:30?"

"9, actually."

"And you came in here two hours early just to tell me that light spotting is a perfectly normal symptom of early pregnancy?"

"Well, it seems that way-"

"Goodbye, Doctor Agreste," Marinette cut him off, storming towards the door.

"Goodbye, Marinette," Adrien called after her sadly. She turned around, and moved until she was only a foot away from him.

"You know what?" She told him. "I think you're strange. And I'm not sure I want you to be my doctor anymore because you make me feel uncomfortable."

"No, Marinette, please," Adrien pleaded, taking her by the hand. "I'll just stop doing whatever it is I'm doing, I can change-"

"You're doing it again!"

"Doing what?"

"The… the nice guy talking thing you do!" Marinette grew flustered, and quickly rushed out the door, slamming it behind her. Adrien resolved to let her go, until he noticed that she had left her bag on the table.

Luckily, he didn't have to rush after her, for Marinette came running back in.

"Hey, you forgot your-"

Before he could finish his sentence, she threw herself into his arms and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Initially shocked, it took Adrien a minute to process, but he proceeded to return it with equal force - until she yanked herself away and made another dash for the door.

This time, however, he made it there first and blocked her escape.

"Woah, woah, woah," He told her. "Just wait a minute."

"What do you want?" Marinette asked desperately, hand on the doorknob she knew wouldn't turn until he let go. She felt so emotional, so confused. But it looked like Adrien felt the same.

"I want to see you again. I want to talk to you, talk to you somewhere besides here, get coffee-"

"I can't have coffee!" She told him. "It's on the bad list of foods that you gave me. What kind of doctor are you?"

"...would you like a smoothie?" He offered.

Marinette shook her head, moving back into the room to get away, but he followed.

"It's a bad idea."

"What? Smoothies?"

"Me and you. We're a bad idea."

"I agree," Adrien affirmed. "It's a pretty poor idea."

"You have a wife." Marinette reminded him.

"You have a husband."

"You're my doctor!"

"And you've got a baby on the way." He added. "But maybe we can just… you know, keep kissing until we come to our senses."

Time seemed to slow, as Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette once more and brought his lips close to hers… only for her to push him away again.

"Let's face it, making mistakes like this will make worse what was already pretty bad," She told him, forcing herself away from him. "Just let it go. We need to let it go."

"You're right," Adrien admitted. "But it was a pretty good bad idea, huh?"

Marinette couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, I guess it was."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Marinette back on the table and Adrien slumped in his chair. Both of them couldn't help but wonder about the other, and whether what they had just done was really a mistake. They couldn't help but wonder if they would never be anything more than what they were… and if this newfound feeling could take them new places, and help them be new people.

Marinette rose from her seat, taking a careful step in Adrien's direction.

"Maybe… I need a bad idea."

Adrien stood from his chair.

"You need a bad idea?" He asked, taking a step towards Marinette.

"Just one," She replied, closing the gap between them with a final step. With that, Adrien leaned down, and pressed his lips to hers.

For a moment, Marinette was frozen beneath him. But it didn't take long for her to begin kissing him back, clutching his white coat in order to pull him closer.

With their chests pressed together, Marinette could feel just how fast Adrien's heart was racing. She had no doubt that hers was running at a similar speed.

When they finally pulled apart to catch their breath, Adrien lifted a hand to gently cup Marinette's face, stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb. His other arm remained tightly wrapped around her waist, keeping her close in case she decided to dart for the door.

"The secret is safe," He murmured. "No reason to throw this away."

"You're right," Marinette responded shyly. "Not when there's love to be had."

"Then let's see this through."

* * *

A month later, Marinette stumbled into the diner to begin her morning shift. Perhaps today's specialty would be 'I'm Thinking About Playing Doctor Again with my Gynecologist Pie.'

She chuckled at the thought, but quickly sobered when she realized that the more apt pie to describe her situation was 'Luca Will Kill Me if He Finds Out I Had An Affair Pie.'

Marinette shook her head to clear it, and picked up one of the trays of pie to set up in the diner. She walked out into the diner, and found…

"Chloe? Kim?"

The two quickly jumped away from one another, but it was too late. Chloe's hair was a mess, and her dress was half off. Kim had Chloe's signature lipstick all over his face.

"I… I didn't see anything! I just need to go find somewhere to throw up." Marinette turned around and walked back into the kitchen, and Chloe dashed after her. As soon as the door closed behind them, Marinette turned to face her.

"Kim? Really, Chloe?"

"He has strong hands!" Chloe defended herself. "I wasn't looking for it, it was an accident!"

"Having an affair is not an accident. Dropping a tray is an accident." Marinette told her. "Kim didn't just trip into your boob."

"Look," Chloe snapped. "I happened upon a little adventure after years and years of nothing! It was getting so quiet down there you could hear it echo!"

"What about your husband?"

"My husband has never loved me, curses constantly, and sleeps in a separate room!"

"Then why don't you leave him, Chloe?"

"Because I love my parents. And I love him too, even if just a little bit. I wouldn't leave him just because of all that."

"What about Kim, then? He's married to Alex!"

"Kim thinks she's a lesbian. They haven't slept together in fifteen years."

"We know Alex! There's no way-" Marinette paused, thinking for a minute. "Well, actually, she could be. Why don't they get a divorce?"

"Because he loves her too!" Chloe told her, exasperated. "You're supposed to be my friend, not Alex's. And I didn't say anything about your early morning visit to the doctor last month, you came back with your dress on inside out."

"That was one time," She insisted. "I put a lid on it."

"Of course you did,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just go back to your pantry, Marinette," Chloe sighed. "Make another one of your 'Bury the Bullshit' pies."

"You've got me all figured out, don't you?" Marinette fumed.

"Go ahead and judge me," Chloe told her. "But you're no better than me. We've both made mistakes, and now that I've made the mistake I plan to live with it because it's finally something to feel, after all of these years. And maybe you need the same thing."

"I can't go there!" Marinette insisted. Chloe placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're already there," She reminded her softly. "We're all just looking for a little less crazy around here. And sometimes, it's a hard left turn down a road you never thought you'd see."

With that, Chloe left the room to start the day. Throughout her shift, Marinette couldn't help but keep thinking about what the other girl had said. At the end of her day, she found herself boarding the bus - not to home, but to the doctor's office.

* * *

In a big city, Marinette would never be able to get a walk-in appointment. But this was a small town, and Juleka immediately ushered her into a room to wait for Dr. Agreste.

When Adrien entered, he tried to keep his face from showing any emotion, but he couldn't help but look relieved. After what had happened, she hadn't said a word, hadn't visited or called at all. He had started to get worried about her… and he had missed her.

"Hello, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng."

"Hello, Dr. Agreste." She uncovered the pie she was holding in her lap.

"Is that a pie?" Juleka asked excitedly, taking it before she could argue. "What kind is it?"

Marinette cast a look at Adrien.

"A Little Wild-berry Pie."

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng?"

"Fine. I'm fine."

They all fell silent for a moment, before Adrien cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm going to run some blood tests on Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. Juleka, could you go re-weigh Mrs. Kubdel?"

"But I just-"

"Please?" Adrien asked, voice strained. "She has concerns about… weight. Just go do it, please."

Juleka looked back and forth between the two, before slowly inching out of the room.

As soon as she was gone, Adrien turned on Marinette.

"Don't do that again!"

"Do what?"

"I mean don't go away for a full month without calling!"

"I didn't have any questions or concerns," She replied stiffly. The look on Adrien's face made her regret saying that.

"Don't do that," He told her softly.

"This is craziness, Doctor Agreste," Marinette whispered.

"You can call me Adrien," He told her. She glared at him. "Or not. Doctor Agreste is fine, I'm an educated man after all."

"Okay, fine, Adrien," Marinette huffed.

"So… are we officially forgetting what happened last month?"

"Yes, we officially are."

"Well… then I want to apologize for it," Adrien said, setting down his clipboard. "I almost broke protocol and called you just to apologize. It's never gonna happen again. From now on, our relationship will be strictly professional-"

Marinette couldn't take it any longer. She grabbed Adrien by his coat and slammed her mouth onto his.

"Marinette, no!" He told her firmly, pushing her back. She stared at him, confused. He wanted this. He had to. "...Not with the door open."

Adrien rushed to slam it shut, and immediately returned, tackling Marinette onto the examination lips and limbs locked in a frenzy of need, they almost missed the sound of the doorknob turning - but not quite.

Adrien tore himself from Marinette, picking up his clipboard as Marinette repositioned herself on the table, as Juleka waltzed in with a slice of pie, eyebrows raised.

"Mrs. Kubdel still weighs 142 pounds," She told Adrien icly.

"Oh! Uh, thank you, Juleka," He and Marinette looked at the clipboard. "So, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, you're still taking your prenatal vitamins daily?"

"Yes, faithfully," She nodded earnestly.

"Faithfully my ass," Juleka muttered.

"I want to see you again tomorrow," Adrien continued to Marinette.

"Tomorrow?!" Juleka exclaimed.

"Me too," Marinette replied breathlessly. "I'm glad we're on the same page."

"I think we're all on the same page," Juleka grumbled, making her way out of the room.

And so Marinette found herself in the doctor's office every single day. First came the 'A Little Wild-berry Pie.'

Next was 'Pineapple Upside-Down Pie.'

After that, was 'In The Dark Chocolate Pie.'

Each seemed to correspond to a brand new, exciting endeavor between Adrien and Marinette, and the two found that their encounters were often all they looked forward to. And with something to look forward to, Marinette found her mood improving greatly. It was a bad idea... but both of them needed one.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Adrien and Marinette are finally together... sort of. Juleka and Chloe are onto them, but will anyone else find out?**

**As always, leave a review with your thoughts, predictions, and suggestions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	5. Chapter 5 - You Matter To Me

**A/N - Hey everyone, welcome back to the story! I'm sorry for how long it took me to upload, hopefully I'll be doing it more consistently! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**MysticAngel818: I guess we'll just have to find out! I'm actually still debating between two endings right now... we'll have to see which one I choose!**

**KingMeezy: Very clever! I hope you're still enjoying the story!**

**Jackiebp: All will be revealed, don't you worry ;)**

**Violetsz: I'm so glad you're so excited about my story! It means a lot to find someone who loves the Waitress musical and Miraculous as much as I do! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"Hiya Fu," She greeted the regular at the diner one day. "How are you?"

"I'm the same grumpy old man as yesterday," He replied. "How are you?"

"Same old trainwreck," She joked.

"How about that charming husband?"

Marinette faltered.

"Charming as ever."

"And how about the lipstick smudger?" He asked with a smirk. Marinette looked at him uncomprehendingly. "Your man on the side? The affair?"

"Shhh, Fu!" She urged to him. "I'm not… I'm not having an affair. I'm just having-"

"An affair." He finished for her. "Your lipstick is all smudged. Like someone gave you a good one."

Marinette quickly wiped the smudges off on her apron, looking around to see if anyone had noticed the conversation.

"When you're done wiping away your indiscretions, would you like to hear your horoscope?"

"No."

"Aquarius," He continued anyway. "Even if you have a miserable snake husband, you probably shouldn't be having an affair. It's beneath you and could make you seem like a common hussie. Not to mention the pain you could cause other people."

Marinette was silent.

"This afternoon I want the tuna fish casserole - no pickle on the plate - along with well-done french fries on their own plate. Also a slice of your Devil's Food Oasis Pie," He told her, squinting at the menu board. "That's the one you should bake for the contest, so you can win that money and leave your husband, then you can smudge your lipstick with whoever you want."

"Fu," Marinette scolded, before pausing. "You really think that pie is good enough to win?"

"Yes, Marinette," He encouraged her. "That pie is a thing of beauty. Each flavor opens itself, one by one, like a chapter in a book! First the flavor of an exotic spice hits you, just a hint of it. And then you're flooded with chocolate, dark and bittersweet, like an old love affair. And finally, strawberry; the way strawberry was always supposed to taste but never knew how. In fact, forget all the other stuff I ordered and just bring me the pie!"

With a smile, Marinette quickly fetched Fu his pie.

"You know," She told him. "I don't believe you're any bit as old and crotchety as you pretend to be. You tip me better than anyone."

Fu just shooed her away, and Marinette obediently returned to the kitchen where Chloe and Alya stood talking.

"Girls," Alya told them with a smirk. "If you notice I'm having a bit of trouble walking today, let's just keep it between us."

The two girls' mouths dropped simultaneously.

"With Nino?" Marinette asked incredulously, and Alya nodded.

"He is so passionate. And you wouldn't know it by looking at him, but he is fantastic in bed."

"You really wouldn't know it," Chloe agreed with a laugh.

"He's amorous, has great rhythm, is well-organized, and he spontaneously raps for me! And wow, does all that come together to make one hell of a boy," Alya fanned herself.

They jumped as Kim rang the bell from behind them.

"That is some stuff I did not need to know, ladies. Order up!"

"Maybe you could take some pointers, Kim," Chloe suggested sarcastically.

"Maybe you could take this steaming slice of pie to table six."

Chloe took the plate from Kim, trailing her hand along his arm as she did so.

"Sorry, Kim. I didn't realize it was… hot and ready," Chloe batted her eyes at him, and Kim gulped.

"Chloe, it's been hot and ready all morning," He replied flirtatiously, enjoying the view as she delivered the pie to its destination.

Marinette, only a few feet away, nearly gagged from the overheard conversation, but she controlled herself. She approached Chloe, who was now cleaning off another table.

"Hey, Chloe," Marinette greeted her, "I'm sorry if I made you feel judged earlier. I was just mad at my husband, and I never meant to hurt you."

"It's okay, Marinette," Chloe told her genuinely. "It's no big deal."

"Do you love him?" She asked curiously. Chloe froze, nearly dropping the plates she was holding.

"Kim?" Chloe had never thought of it before. "I don't know. I love having something to look forward to in the morning. I love having moments when nothing else matters."

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Came Kim's voice from the kitchen. The two girls turned to see Nino standing behind the counter next to an uncomfortable Kim.

"Just waiting on Alya to finish her shift," He assured him. "I'm taking her to meet my folks. Wanna join?"

"Get out of my kitchen."

"Got it."

Nino quickly scurried out from behind the counter, greeting Alya with a huge smile that she returned.

"Hey, Alya! Ready to go?"

Alya glanced back at the other girls.

"Go," Marinette encouraged her. "We'll clean up."

With that, the two headed out of the diner - and after Marinette finished cleaning up, she left too, pie in hand for a visit to the doctor.

* * *

When she entered the office, she could tell by the look on Juleka's face that something was off.

"Oh, Marinette! Dr. Agreste and his wife had to fly back to Paris for a funeral."

In that moment, Marinette's heart shattered with the painful reminder of a fact she often ignored.

"He flew back… with his wife?"

"Yes. So I'll be taking care of you today," Juleka told her with a soft smile. "You can sit up on the table."

Marinette did as she was told. Juleka grabbed a stethoscope and began listening to her heartbeat.

"Are you alright, Marinette?" Juleka asked. "You seem stressed, a little tense."

"Yeah," Marinette lied. "It's just, you know, the baby."

"Right," Juleka replied, clearly not believing her. "How's it working out with Dr. Agreste?"

"... He's very professional."

"Uh huh," Juleka agreed with a smirk. "Such a lovely bedside manner."

Marinette had grown used to Juleka's remarks by now, and was too distressed to find them amusing.

"Is that pie for me?" The other girl asked. Marinette nodded. "What kind is it?"

"The Pursuit of Happiness pie," She replied quietly. It had been Chloe's idea; she loved American culture. Marinette couldn't deny that the idealism that came with that famous slogan was something she needed.

"We could all use a slice of that," Juleka moved the end of the stethoscope down to her stomach. "The heartbeat is strong and fit. Take a listen."

Juleka removed it from her ears, placing it instead in Marinette's, and for the very first time she heard the heartbeat of her child; _ba bump, ba bump, ba bump._

She couldn't take it anymore, ripping the stethoscope from her ears. In her head, she could almost begin writing that letter, the one from the book. She would never be able to write it down, she knew that, but for the next few weeks she added something on every morning she worked at the diner - and every morning she refused to go back to the doctors.

* * *

As she began her day as usual, three weeks since that heartbeat, Marinette continued her letter;

_Dear Baby,_

_Let me begin by saying I'm sorry. Don't take it personally if I don't seem like all the other mothers, jumping all over themselves with joy. I wish I could feel excited that you're with me now, or faith that I'll be a good mother, even though my life is a mess. The world isn't so pretty like they'd have you believe in that baby book. Frankly, I don't know what I have to give you, baby. What if I can't care for you? What if I leave Luca, and then I don't win the contest and don't have any money? What will I do with you then?_

_Some days I think I should give you away to some nice family who could give you what I can't. I wish I could just run away. What kind of mother does that?_

Silently, Marinette began to cry, sniffling as she continued to knead the dough and pour the ingredients for her pies, but baking didn't seem to have the same numbing effect as before.

"Marinette?" A voice broke her out of her reverie. She spun around to see Adrien standing in the entrance to the diner's kitchen.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" She stammered, wiping away her tears on her apron. "You can't just come in here!"

"It's been weeks," Adrien told her, stepping closer. "I can't take this, not knowing how you are."

"Dr. Agreste, we have to end this!" Marinette told him firmly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm…" Marinette trailed off, unsure of what to say. "I've been thinking a lot. While you were away with your wife. I can't live with myself."

"Marinette," Adrien sighed. "I don't want to have another conversation about how crazy this is, or how sorry I am-"

"Stop, please," She pleaded with him. "Don't try to talk me out of it, just go."

Marinette turned her back on him, returning to stirring her bowl of ingredients, praying he would leave. Slowly, she heard his footsteps begin to retreat - and suddenly, she didn't want him to go.

"I don't know how to do this!" She cried.

The footsteps stopped, before slowly moving back towards her as Adrien cautiously re-approached her.

"I haven't felt anything like this," Marinette continued softly. "I haven't felt at all in a very long time."

There was a pause.

"Neither have I," Adrien admitted.

Another pause.

"What now?" Marinette asked.

"Maybe you could teach me how to make a pie?" He suggested.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Another pause.

"Wow, uh… okay, sure, I could do that."

"Oh," Adrien remembered, pulling a box from his bag. "I bought you something."

"A present for me?" Marinette asked incredulously.

"Yeah, open it!"

She slowly lifted the lid off of the box. Inside was a beautiful pie tin, solid pink - her favorite color.

"Oh my…"

"I had your name engraved on the back." Adrien pointed out shyly.

Marinette turned it over, and sure enough, there was her name engraved on the bottom in cursive lettering.

"That is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"It's deep-dish, non-stick."

Marinette giggled, looking back up at Adrien, who was smiling down at her warmly.

"Thank you," She told him gently, placing the dish down on the table. "I have some gorgeous blackberries."

"I love blackberries!"

Marinette giggled again. She seemed to do a lot of that when he was around.

"Okay, we're gonna make one my mother called Lonely Chicago Pie. She used to make hundreds of them, all with different, weird names."

"Like mother, like daughter," Adrien pointed out, popping a blackberry in his mouth.

"Yeah," Marinette smiled fondly. But it faded as quickly as it came. "She had such dreams for me. Probably for the best she didn't see how my life turned out."

She glanced over at Adrien, to see him regarding her with a concerned look.

"I'm sorry," She apologized. "Maybe I'm talking too much."

"No," Adrien replied simply. They look at one another for a moment, as Marinette realized that Adrien really did want to listen.

"My mother used to keep me in the kitchen and teach me everything she knew about baking," Marinette continued, as she rolled out the dough for their pie. She placed the rolled out dough in her pan. "Now, the most important thing for a good pie is the crust; when it's done, it's done. You don't want to burn the edges."

"Keep your eye on the crust," Adrien noted, stirring the ingredients for the filling. Marinette glanced up at him.

"Adrien, what are you doing here?"

"Making a Lonely Chicago pie."

"No, I mean here. Living in this town."

There was a pause.

"My wife, she's doing work at the hospital. We came here because of her."

"Oh," Marinette said numbly. "Are you happy with her? Actually, don't answer that."

"I am… not used to happy," Adrien admitted. "Not in childhood, with my controlling father. Not in adulthood, with my controlling wife who my controlling father handpicked for me. I tend to be neurotic. You calm me down. You make me feel peaceful."

Marinette could only stare, uncomprehending of the things he was saying. He placed a hand against her cheek.

"You're so strong," He told her. "And so beautiful."

Marinette shrugged him away, blushing madly, returning to her pie.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She insisted, looking down. He placed a finger under her chin, gently lifting her head so that their eyes met.

"I could find the meaning of life in your eyes," He told her. "They've seen so many things. Things you never say, but I still hear in your voice. And I want to be there for you, because you matter to me."

He gently wrapped his arms around Marinette, pulling her not into a kiss, but into a hug. She slowly returned it, at first uncertain, but then tightening her grip and burying her face in his shoulder.

And as they stayed there for far longer than they perhaps should have, Marinette found herself writing a new letter to her child;

_Dear Baby,_

_I hope someday, somebody wants to hold you for twenty minutes straight. They don't pull away, they don't look at your face, and they don't try to kiss you. All they do is wrap you up in their arms and hold on tight without an ounce of selfishness in it. I hope you become addicted, baby. I hope you become addicted to saying things and having them matter to someone._

* * *

**A/N - I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Waitress! Again, I'm sorry it took so long!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	6. Chapter 6 - I Love You Like A Table

**A/N - Hello, and welcome back to the story! Sorry about how long it's been since I updated! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**authordra - I love that song and that video! Someone did a cool video edit of Marinette and Adrien to that song, actually! And I'm super glad you're liking the story!**

**ladybuginette - It means a lot that you love the story so much you've already re-read it! I hope you like this chapter just as much :)**

* * *

It didn't seem long before a very special day came upon the diner; the day Alya and Nino would be married, right there, in the place they had fallen in love. Of course, the two were wearing Ladybug and Chat Noir themed outfits, with Alya's wedding gown a gorgeous red and black, and Nino's suit black with hints of yellow and green.

Marinette, as Alya's maid of honor, was also dressed for the occasion, wearing a beautiful shade of pink that complimented her well. Chloe was a bridesmaid, resplendent in a yellow gown. Even Fu had attended, wearing a fancy (if not outdated) green suit.

"Dearly beloved," the preacher began. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Nino Lahiffe and Alya Césaire. You may exchange our vows."

"Alya," Nino began, already sounding choked up; the sight of his soon-to-be bride overwhelmed him. "I would sing from mountaintop that I am in love with you. I don't care who knows it, because I am the luckiest dude on this planet. I was… I was nothing. I was ordinary. But with your love I am special. I wrote you a poem…" He fumbled with a soiled piece of paper. "But I was crying writing it, and it's pretty much gone."

Alya was trying her best not to laugh, tears still sparkling in her eyes as she looked upon her awkward fiance.

"So, I'll just express this if I'm able…" He began, eyes casting around the room for a rhyme. "I love you like a table!"

She giggled, as did the rest of the room, but Nino wasn't finished.

"My legs were carved for you. I'm the wood, and you're the glue," He continued, and Alya found herself enraptured by the metaphor. "Cover me with stuff, and I'll hold it up, strong and stable. I love you like a table!"

Everyone applauded as Nino bowed with a flourish, their attention now turning to Alya.

"I love you too," She started, beaming at him. "And I wanted to surprise you. I've written 29 new drafts of vows that didn't rhyme. So I'll just take this time to promise to do as best I can, and believe me when I tell you that when I see you… I want to again."

The crowd applauded, and the two exchanged rings and 'I do's. The preacher had barely pronounced them husband and wife before they were kissing, passionately and with an incredible love that struck Marinette as truly miraculous.

When it came time for dessert, Marinette wheeled out her latest creation; five different pies, stacked on a rack to look like a tiered wedding cake, each one getting smaller as it reached the top. Nino nearly cried of happiness.

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Marinette," Kim remarked. "I'm betting on you to win that contest next week."

Marinette beamed.

"Thank you for letting me go, Kim."

"I'm not such a bad guy, maybe," He added with a smile.

"Maybe." Marinette agreed.

"Look at them," He gestured to Nino and Alya, who were dancing in the center of the diner. "Happiest day of their lives. They have no idea the ride they're in for."

"Kim, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Are you happy?" She asked. "Would you call yourself a happy man?"

"Well," He paused. "I'm happy enough. I don't give much. I don't get much. But I do try to enjoy whatever comes up."

Just then, Chloe sauntered up.

"May I have this dance?"

Kim blinked, surprised, but reached out… only for his hand to be smacked away.

"Not you, I'm talking to Marinette!" Chloe chided, pulling her giggling friend into an embrace as they moved onto the dance floor.

"Chloe!" Marinette laughed, doing her best to keep up. Being pregnant tired her out pretty quickly, as much as she'd hate to admit.

"Oh, here, take this," Chloe drew out her purse, handing Marinette a wad of cash. "I had some big spenders the other day. Put it towards your entry fee!"

"No way," Marinette insisted. "I am not taking your money. Not with what you deal with at home!"

"Just this once!" Chloe pushed. "Let me be a little philanthropic!"

Marinette cautiously accepted it, tucking it away in her own purse.

"I don't want you to worry about anything but baking yourself a better life!" Chloe told her seriously, before lightening up. "Do you think when you win that contest you'll get one of those checks the size of a door? I always wondered how you cash those!"

"Oh Chloe," Marinette giggled. "Maybe _we _should have an affair."

"No ma'am," Chloe replied. "This is no affair. I'm in this for life."

Before Marinette could say anything more, Fu approached the two girls.

"Shoo!" He told Chloe, who wrinkled her nose and walked away. He turned to Marinette. "This reminds me of my third wedding. She was a screamer, that's for sure."

"Fu!" Marinette scolded.

"I was just trying to point out her good qualities," He continued with a shrug. "She was nasty."

"I think I'm gonna have to invent a new pie just for you," Marinette told him "Old Fu's Horny Past Pie."

"You should enter that one in the contest."

"...I think I'll just bake it for you."

"That'll have to wait," He told her sadly. "My doctor said I shouldn't be eating all this sweet stuff. It has my liver acting up. I have to have a piece of it removed."

"Oh, Fu," Marinette said quietly.

"Last time I was in a hospital a nurse stuck me in the ass with morphine and strapped me to a bed," He recalled. "Not too shabby."

"Not too shabby," Marinette echoed with a music came back on and they started to dance.

"You're shaking," Fu noted.

"I don't know what I'm more afraid of," Marinette confessed. "Losing or winning."

"Take it from an old man, Marinette," Fu told her. "There's something in you that's special. Something good trying to break through. And you might have to fight for it, but it's there to take."

Marinette couldn't speak, instead drawing Fu in for a hug that she hoped conveyed her gratitude.

"Marinette!" Came an all-too familiar voice. Luca strolled into the diner, snatching her away from Fu. "I'm gonna borrow my wife." He lowered his voice. "You are in deep shit."

"Who invited you?" Fu asked, disgusted.

"Go eat some pie, old man," Luca told him.

Kim began to approach, angry, but Marinette held him back.

"No, Kim, don't," She told him. "You'll make it worse."

"Say your goodbyes, we're going home," He told her.

"Marinette," Alya grabbed her first. "Don't leave!"

"Yeah, stay!" Chloe encouraged her.

"I'm so sorry, girls," She told them. "Congratulations!"

And with that, Luca grabbed her by the arm and dragged her from the diner.

* * *

**A/N - I'd say I'm sorry to leave off on a cliffhanger... but let's be real, it was completely intentional! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, especially Alya and Nino's wedding! It was so fun to write another scene for those two!**

**As always, be sure to leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Everything Changes

**A/N - Sorry for the wait! But here's the conclusion to Waitress! There will be an epilogue coming, so look out for that!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**ladybuginette - Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger! I hope you like the update!**

**lala1224 - I'm so glad you like the story! Hope you like the conclusion just as much!**

**SwagaliciousWillowbrook - It must have been fate! I'm so happy you stumbled across my story! :)**

**authordra - And I listened to every song while writing it! Waitress has a fantastic soundtrack.**

* * *

Marinette stood opposite from Luca in the living room of their home, still in the gown from the wedding.

"You must think I'm really stupid," He told her.

"No, I-"

"Unzip that cushion," Luca pointed to the couch.

"I don't want-"

"Do it."

Cautiously, holding her ever-growing belly, Marinette made her way to the couch, unzipping the cushion. Luca reached inside and yanked out a pile of cash.

"What is this, Marinette?"

"Money."

"That's right. Money. And it's all over the house. In the drawers, in cabinets, in the sofa. Money all over my house."

"I'm sorry-"

"After everything I've done for you," He interrupted her. "You go and hide money from me? I'm the one who took you in. Did you forget that? Do I need this right now?"

Luca grabbed his guitar from the couch, that traitorous couch, and slammed it on the floor.

"Luca, don't! You love that guitar!" She pleaded.

"You're the only person I've ever loved!" He told her. "The only person who ever loved me! You're my wife, my whole life! You having a secret from me tears me apart. Why are you hiding money?"

"I… I wanted to…" Marinette stammered.

"Tell me you were going to buy me a present," He demanded. "Tell me you were going to surprise me. If I ever thought you weren't happy being my wife, that you were deceiving me… I would kill myself."

Marinette closed her eyes. Closed them against his words, which she knew were a tool of manipulation, a way to control her, gain her pity… but still.

"The truth is, Luca…" She began, opening her eyes, regretting it when she met his intense gaze. "The truth is it's money for the baby."

He froze, and she knew he hadn't considered it.

"To buy it some nice things," She continued, more confident now. "A crib, toys. It was all for the baby."

"It was for the baby," He echoed, and Marinette nodded.

"Yes, Luca. For the baby. For a crib."

He nodded, slowly, before turning and walking a few paces away. Marinette let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"I don't know why you have to make it so hard, Marinette," He told her, taking the money from the cushion and slipping it into his pocket. "I just want us to be happy."

With that, he walked out of the room.

Marinette collapsed onto the sofa, next to the broken guitar and the empty cushion. Remnants of what was and what could have been. She thought up another letter;

* * *

_Dear baby,_

_If you ever want to know the story of how we bought your crib, I'll tell you. Your crib was bought with the money I was going to use to buy a new life. The Springfield Pie Contest is starting next week, and you and I will not be in attendance._

_You know, most days I don't recognize myself. And that's not easy, knowing I'm nothing like I used to be. I might never have been the center of attention, but I did okay. I was imperfect, but at least I tried. And I was good, even if I lied. I was hard on myself, and I never asked for help from anyone. I still am, and I still don't. And I was kind, if not messy and a bit lonely. But that girl is gone._

_Baby, you're not what I asked for. If I'm honest, I know I would give it all back for a chance to start over, write a new ending for the girl I used to be. The one that used to be mine._

* * *

Marinette was in the kitchen when she felt it. She clutched her stomach in pain, keeling over as she cried out.

Before she knew it, she was in the hospital, dizzy and clutching at sheets as the contractions grew stronger. Luca sat next to her, unconcerned, watching whatever program was on the hospital TV.

"Mrs. Dupain-Cheng?" Called a familiar voice. Marinette glanced up to see Adrien at the door.

"Dr. Agreste," she greeted weakly, painfully aware that her husband and lover were in the same room for the first time. "This is my husband, Luca."

Luca held up a camera he had brought to capture the moment.

"Mind saying something doctor-like?"

"Uh… hello, Luca."

"...Yeah, don't quit your day job doc. Mind taking a picture of me and my wife?" He reached over Marinette to hand Adrien the camera, accidentally knocking against her stomach in the process. She cried out in pain, and he shushed her. "Don't be dramatic."

Adrien rushed to her side.

"It's okay, Marinette. Just take my hand," He paused, realizing his mistake. "I mean… take his hand. The moment will be here soon. I'll give you privacy."

"Wait, wait!" Marinette called after him as he began to leave the room. He was immediately at her side once more.

"Yes, Marinette?"

"I want to be clear about one thing."

"Okay?"

"I want drugs," She insisted desperately, terrified of the coming pain. "A massive amount of drugs. The legal limit of drugs."

Adrien couldn't help but smile.

"Will do," He frowned as a nurse wheeled in Fu, sitting in a wheelchair. "Are you supposed to be here?"

"Yes, now shoo!" Fu told him.

"Fu!" Marinette cried happily. "Oh my gosh, you're here! Is… is your surgery today?"

"This afternoon," He confirmed. "Chloe told me you were here. I got you a card from the gift shop downstairs. It's silly and flowery… almost gave me diabetes."

Marinette giggled at that, taking the card and beginning to open it.

"Don't open it now," He insisted. "Open it later, when all the fuss is over."

Luca strolled over.

"I'm Luca," He introduced himself to Fu, who eyed him with disgust. "The father-to-be."

"How could I forget you?" Fu rolled his eyes, before calling to his nurse. "Wheel me out!"

"Wait, give me a hug first!" Marinette insisted.

"Absolutely not," He told her, before being wheeled from the room, just as more doctors rushed in. A woman appeared by her bedside, with olive green eyes and long, hip-length chestnut brown hair with bangs. She was smiling, and yet Marinette couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"My name is Lila Agreste," She introduced herself, tone friendly but eyes cold and hard. :Adrien has told me so much about you."

Marinette froze, glancing towards Adrien.

"I believe I mentioned my wife was doing her residency here," He reminded her, a hint of panic in his eyes. Marinette turned back to Lila, and caught her scowling, a flash of jealousy and anger in her eyes. It quickly morphed back into a smile when she realized Marinette was looking.

"I must've missed that," Marinette managed to get out, before doubling over in pain.

"Don't worry," Lila soothed her. "You're in great hands with my husband." She practically spat the final word, and Marinette tried not to laugh at the irony of her sentence. In his hands indeed. She almost wondered if Lila knew. But then another wave of pain came over her and she no longer cared.

"She going to be here the whole delivery?" Marinette asked Adrien, before pausing and rephrasing. "I mean, are all the residents going to be here?"

"No, no," He reassured her quickly. "They're just here to observe the administration of the epidural. I'm clearing the room now. Everybody, out!"

Luca aimed the camera back at Marinette, and she glared at him.

"Luca, if you don't get that camera out of my face I'm going to smash it," She growled, and he stepped back reluctantly.

Pain seized hold of her and she doubled over. She was vaguely aware of voices in the background, but she could hardly focus on them.

"She's fully dilated, Doctor. I think it's time for her to push."

"Then let's go."

As the room began to spin, there was only one thing Marinette could cry out;

"I don't want a baby, Luca!"

* * *

Marinette was stirred from her exhausted state by the sound of crying. Lifting her head, she saw Adrien cradling her baby in his arms.

"It's a girl," He told her warmly.

"A girl?" Luca wrinkled his nose, clearly disappointed.

"Would you like to hold your baby, Marinette?"

There was no response.

"Marinette?"

Finally, she nodded.

"Give her to me."

Adrien carefully deposited the child into Marinette's arms… and in that moment everything changed.

"Oh my god," Marinette breathed. She stared down at the face of her daughter, suddenly overcome with kinds of emotions she never thought she would feel after this hell of a pregnancy - joy, pride, happiness, and awe at the little creature she had given life to.

"Remember what I said," Luca began nervously. "Don't you go loving this baby more than me."

Marinette paused. She looked up at Luca, across the room at Adrien, and back down at her newborn baby.

She knew what she had to do.

"I don't love you, Luca." She told him. "I haven't in a very long time. I want a divorce."

Luca froze.

"That's not funny, Marinette," He told her. "You shouldn't be joking like that. You would… you would never leave me."

"Watch me," She replied simply.

"You won't do anything," He insisted. Luca took a step towards her, only for Adrien to pull him back. "Don't touch me, get your hands off of me."

"I want you the hell out of my life," Marinette said. Despite being confined to a hospital bed, her determination gave her all the power she needed. "You are never to touch me, ever again. I am done with you. If you ever come within six yards of us, I will flatten your sorry ass, and I will enjoy doing it."

The two stared at one another for a minute, eyes locked in a battle for dominance. It was Marinette who won, and Luca left the room without another word.

With no second thoughts and no regrets of which to speak, Marinette returned her full attention to her daughter.

* * *

Chloe and Alya rushed into the room, immediately crowding her bedside.

"You did it, girl," Chloe told her proudly. Marinette just smiled, beckoning the two closer.

"Meet your godmothers," She whispered to her daughter, before looking up with a smile. "I'm going to call her Lulu."

As if in response, Lulu squirmed in her blanket, offering her mother the beginnings of a smile.

"You like that?" Marinette asked with a grin. "Lulu?"

Alya and Chloe giggled.

"We're going to be so happy, Lulu," Marinette promised. "Not just happy enough. Really, truly happy."

The room fell into silence, only to soon be broken as another presence entered the space.

"Hello?" Nino called, poking his head through the door. He approached the bed, taking Alya's hand.

"Oh!" Alya said. "Nino and I wanted you to know that you can stay with us for a while. Until you get back on your feet."

"Thank you, Alya," Marinette smiled gratefully. "I would really appreciate that."

Just then, Juleka came along, gently taking Lulu to be cleaned and readied for discharge from the hospital.

Behind her was Adrien, who stood awkwardly in the doorway, eyes darting between Marinette, her friends, and the nurse.

"Chloe, I think we have some business in the hallway," Alya stated, eyes landing on Adrien.

"What? No we don't."

"Yes, we do," Alya grabbed the other girl by the shirt, hauling her out of the room.

Marinette looked at Adrien, both of them silent as the nurse wheeled Lulu away. As soon as the door shut behind her, he stepped forward.

"How are you doing?"

Marinette just sighed, a wistful smile on her face.

"Have you ever seen a baby that beautiful before?"

"Well, out of the 762 that I've delivered… between us, she is definitely the most beautiful."

Marinette giggled, before falling silent once more.

"I know what you're thinking," Adrien began, before pausing. "No, I don't. That's a lie. What are you thinking?"

With effort, Marinette stood from her hospital bed, turning to face him.

"Here's what I'm thinking," She told him, eyes flashing with determination. "I"m thinking that I just gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, who needs to be my number one priority. I'm thinking that I don't have the time or energy for an affair."

"Marinette-" Adrien started, but she cut him off.

"Please, let me finish," She told him, more gently than before. "I'm thinking that I love you. I'm thinking that I want to be with you. I saw the way you held Lulu, and I'm thinking that you would be a wonderful father. But I'm also thinking that there is no way in hell you are staying a part of my life while Lila is still in the picture."

"About that-"

"It might not be fair for me to ask you to leave your wife, and I get that, I do! But I also think-"

Frustrated, Adrien crossed the room and pulled Marinette into a kiss. Pulling back, she stared up at him, stunned into silence.

"Let me finish, Marinette," He told her quietly. "Right after we finished baking that pie together, I went home and told my wife I wanted a divorce. The paperwork is being filled as we speak. I've gotten angry calls from my father, but I can't bring myself to care. Because I love you too."

"Really?" Marinette asked, feeling the tears begin to flow. "You mean it?"

"Yes, Marinette," Adrien replied. "I mean it."

* * *

When she was discharged from the hospital, Marinette didn't go home to Luca, or even to Alya and Nino. Instead, she went home with Adrien.

Marinette was never one to rely on others for support, and normally would have opposed moving in so suddenly - especially since Adrien had to do some last minute shopping for baby supplies. But oddly enough, this time she could accept it.

After all, she would have years to pay him back.

That night, with Lulu sleeping soundly in her new crib, Marinette wrote her final letter to her baby.

* * *

_Dear Lulu,_

_Today's just a day, like all the ones before it. But I am different - I'm a mother. And everything that happened before now doesn't matter anymore._

_I was lost before you, Lulu. But now we have each other._

_I didn't see it at first, but sometimes what happens in life really is meant to be. Because you saved me, Lulu. Everything has come into focus now, and all my mistakes make sense. And in the blink of an eye, there's a new life in front of my face._

_Lulu, if anyone asks, I swear I will tell them that we were both born today - because everything changed._

* * *

**A/N - So, as you might have noticed, I changed the ending from the musical/movie to give Adrien and Marinette a happily ever after. These two characters are quite different from Jenna and Jim, who they are loosely based on, and I felt it was only right to give them a different ending. **

**Thank you for sticking with me until the end! Feel free to check out some of my other stories. I've written stories for Supernatural (Destiel), Voltron: Legendary Defender (Klance), Series of Unfortunate Events, Glee, An Unfortunate Fairy Tale, and of course more Miraculous!**

**Reminder: Look out for the epilogue of this story!**

**As always, be sure to leave a review with your thoughts and suggestions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
